


Loyalties

by creativeInsomniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adultery, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Beforus, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Kurtuna Matespritship, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Moirailsprits, Multi, Oh so much mirth., Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeInsomniac/pseuds/creativeInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is only one truth I have been faithful to ever since my hatching, it is that one must  always be aware of their place and remain loyal to their duties accordingly. My place as a Highblood, as a bringer of the Mirthful Messiah's will, as a friend, a matesprit (Sort of) and of course a moirail. I rarely get to having problems or complaints with keeping my responsibilities, despite the lack of recognition or the overwhelming complications. I'm pretty motherfucking good at what I do, and making sure no one gets their awareness too all up and intrusive. Still... Something stirs in me. As though I'm doing something or I'm somewhere I shouldn't be. </p><p>These feelings are all kinds of utterly confusing. I've been thrown into the biggest clusterfuck I could possibly fathom. Now, I must choose. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holy shit, these trolls are noisy. We've been here for a good while just bickering. Well, they have. Meenah went "out of her way" to run around the dreambubbles' constantly changing landscape, recollecting our ghostly asses and dragging us all here to discuss how to deal with Lord English. I can't help but smirk wickedly at the notion, stitches spreading at the will of my lips. It's naive on every kind of level, they can never hope to defeat the Angel of Double Death, he who our Messiah has brought up and given to the world. I'm just here to all up an' kill some extra time. 

"Goddamn it, will you chumps shut the fuck up for two seconds?! I dunno how I even ended up hangin' 'round so many WIMPS! All I was askin' for was some help on gettin some more doomed, dead replicas to find that huge asshole's 'sister' bullshit weakness thing, and you people act like it's a big fuckin deal."

"That's because it is, Meenah. It's genocide; simply because they are from a doomed timeline, it does not make their existence any less significant than our own. In fact I--" 

"Dude, no, stop right the fuck there. I don't need your blah blah blah shit right now."

It's starting all over again, everyone is yelling at once. I've grown pretty motherfucking use to that already, having these fools suck the whimsy out of everything. I wouldn't have wasted energy in getting all hot and huffy, except...

Except thanks to the most wicked harshness these imbeciles can conjure up, Mituna is gripping my arm like a lifeline. Had I been anyone else, those digging fingers would have hurt much more. All this screaming is getting to him. He looks like he's about to explode into a wild, cursing, incoherent swirl of all things spiteful... I hate it when he's like this, struggling to keep calm. He shouldn't motherfucking have to force himself like this.   That's why he has me, so why the fuck should these idiots get him so stressed over their lost cause?

I move my hand over his black glove, grabbing his attention from the others. He misreads the gesture instantly. 

"Eh, I'm thorry..." his vice-like grip loosens and if not for my hand, he'd of let go completely. I shake my head and smile at him assuringly. 

'Don't worry about it. You okay?' my fingers work to sign, forced to slow down as I'm more accustomed to the faster paced conversations with Meulin. I watch his face contort with concentration as he tries to pick out my message. Smiling wider, I watch the stages of understanding on his face. He's such a cute moirail. I wait patiently until he mumbles the complete message for himself, letting my shoulders hiccup with silent laughter. 

"... Oh. Oh! Okay. Yeah, I gueth I'm okay, it'th jutht thethe dumbath nookthuckerth aren't getting anywhere with that big jerk fuck. Thith ith important cause we can die, like really fucking dead, and the univerthe will be screwed over and all the thit that happened would have been for nothing! What if he find uth, I don't wanna thtop exithting and it'th like none of thethe bulgefuckers give a thingle hoofbeatht thi--" A hand placed over his mouth stopped the tsunami of nonsensical slur before it got here. I watched him carefully, he shook ever so slightly, increasing the same way his voice raised throughout the sentence as it progressed, his claws digging into my skin. Despite his crash helmet, I knew there were tears forming out of pure frustration. 

Part of me is glad that only Latula and I see this side to him, it's almost like a vagabond echo of who he used to be. Everyone else just sees him as a nuisance, a brain defect and nothing more... Ignorant motherfuckers, as always. Unfortunately though, I can't blame it all on them.

'Everything will be fine.' I lie, comforting the mustard blood I felt so pale for. I know good and well what mirth the Messiah is brewing up, and the role I play in helping him serve it as our demise. To me, it's the best way to go out. Our final death will be so beautifully disastrous, whimsically fatal... I know this, but I also know Mituna wouldn't understand. Hell, Meulin wouldn't understand if not for my little miracle. It's best they were kept in their blissful lack of enlightenment. 

We didn't further the conversation, standing beside each other speechlessly, only watching the dispute quiet down and louden up cyclically. I had to pap him maybe twice after, but other than that it was rather comfortable. It always is when he's around... Mituna is good at making me focus on us, and nothing more. The world around us and it's troubles melt away. I've always said our moiraillegance is mutual, we help each other get by, it's not as one-sided as most tend to think. That'd be pretty motherfucking shitty, actually. Who wants a romance where someone ends up with the short tube?

My thoughts are stolen from be by a tug of the sleeve. Directing my gaze towards my left, opposite of Mituna, I find myself with Meulin. I tilt my head, a silent ask for whatever it is she needed.

"Kurloz, what do you think about all of this?" She smiled halfheartedly up at me, obviously worried about the current predicament and it's debate. What with everyone throwing around the harshest of doubts and all, it's understandable. Frankly though, I don't even know how long we've been standing here. It could have been ten minutes or six hours, I just couldn't care enough to pay much attention. I look to the irritated crowd of trolls, thinking over my response carefully... She knows me better than anyone existent, and despite my miraculous knack for perfect facial control, she can read me easily. I must choose my words carefully, or else she'll suspect something. I won't lie of course, I couldn't even if I wanted to. It's more like... Creative honesty. 

'The Messiah will always bring mirth. I'm not too worried, things will end up just as he intended them to.' I smile at her calmly, which seems to have been mirrored onto her own face. She doesn't remember a thing of her own participation in my workings, and I plan on maintaining it that way. Yes, she's fully aware and understanding of my beliefs, even joining in on my whimsy, miraculous world. I still can't shake the fear that if she knew what I knew... She'd turn the other way. I'm still flushed for her, despite my sin, my vow, my choice to protect her. She snaps in my face, forcing me to blink onto consciousness. 

 'Geez, you sure are distracted today!' A meowbeat-like grin stretches across her face, forming dimples on her grey cheeks. 'It's super great you said that though! That's totally true, gotta stay faithful!! I'm glad you're so relaxed about this. You're contagious!' She giggled and signed one of her quirky memes. Visualizing it in my head, I chuckle silently and sign one back, Mituna fidgeting and distracting himself with our signing beside me, tossing a semi frustrated curse when we move too quickly. 

This is nice. Having those you'd trust with your life beside you, laughing and ignoring the world. It is really all and every motherfucking kind of nice.  I always thank the Messiah for them, my daily miracles. I need no one except these two, and pray for nothing more than for this to last. I'd ask for forever but, I know it's impossible. I'm charged with bringing the end from the carnival's backstage. I can't turn my back on my responsibilities, no matter my personal life. 

Just for now though... I don't want this to change. I want us to be just like this. I don't really care if they're my only intimate friends, as amusing as the others can be, these are the only ones I truly care about. 

Nevertheless... I can't shake the feeling that I'm being forewarned. Things will get complicated, very soon.


	2. Loyalties: Ch 2

I stare at the familiar dark Beforus sky; painted with so many colors I doubt they all have a name. I’d stay here on the ground, accompanied only by my thoughts, but alas I have responsibilities that need to get all up and dealt with. Quietly, a sigh escapes me; right, my responsibilities…

My eyes close slowly, smoothly so that I can get my thoughts in order. First and most urgent thing that must be done is to get that motherfucking sister out of the way. From what I heard last week, our dancestors’ group was taking a more passive approach to foiling the Angel of Double Death, finding his dead sister… The Mirthful Messiah informed that in his youth the Angel had killed her with help from a strange apparatus and we’re currently making sure his path towards greatness goes as it should. Seeing as she is already dead, she must be in a state similar to my own, hiding somewhere in the third ring… Frankly she’s my only worry, Meenah’s frivolous treasure hunt doesn’t worry me too much, so the smart thing to do was find a way to find this missing sibling and just out the bitch.

I find myself smiling wider. Coming up with a plan wasn’t too hard, of course, it runs in my blood. Seek and destroy, as the heir to the indigo’s highest rank, the Grand Highblood. That is what my sign had promised me. Behind the mask of pleasantries calling it my duty to protect the weaker lowbloods from those who are a true danger to society, the trolls who don’t deserve mercy… Behind that mask, I was to be a glorified mass murderer. Culling anyone the empress would order me to and whoever I’d judge fit…  
Low chuckling resounds in my throat. That was my purpose the moment I was given this sign: to kill. To stain the ground with beautiful hues of color and make the most whimsical murals in reverence to the Messiah, to the throne, to my own irrefutable will.

I wish nothing more than to just motherfucking bathe in blood and stardust.

To feel the most grotesque cracks and squishing under my palm, that’s what I motherfucking deserve, what my blood demands.

Nothi— “Kurloth?”

My eyes shoot open and I feel myself gasp sharply. At some point my breathing seems to have become shallow… How troublesome. Internally damning my own lack of control I focus on the yellow helmet and exaggerated frown casting a shadow above my lying figure.

“What the thluge thurping fuck are you doing on the floor, Kurloth?” Mituna’s tone is worried. I must have looked far worse than I actually was. Still, it’s comforting to know my moirail is reliable to show up when I need him. Honestly, I get real motherfucking irritated when people think our relationship is one-sided. 

After quickly composing myself I simply smile widely up at him and simply sign ‘Thinking.’, maintaining my horizontal position. Then we have the usual pause after I say something so he can decipher the code my hands present to him. He’s been getting much better recently. I chuckle silently as his frown deepens and he unceremoniously flops himself onto the ground next to me.

“No thit, athhat. What about? You had a weird look on your fath, like weirder than normal. Cauth you alwayth look thuper fucking creepy, even though you’re not cauth you’re pretty awethome and any nook whiffing, ath thavoring douthe bag that doethen’t think tho can thuck it!”  
I simply stare at him with a smile until he remembers what his original point was, not that his whimsy little spiel wasn’t cute and worth listening to on its own. I like seeing him like this much more than that fragile and fearful troll that held onto me for dear existence the other day. I think spilling out his thoughts strewn with vulgarities and not a single ounce of hesitation or embarrassment suits him much more.

“Right, tho... What were you thinking about?”

‘Nothing important.’ I reply quickly, trying to dodge a blatant lie. It’s not a real a motherfucking option to all up and go ‘I was thinking about killing our only hope for survival and accidentally ended up thinking about my innate bloodlust.’ Yeah, definitely a no go.  
“Horthebeatht thit.” I can’t help but smile wider, I can tell he’s squinting his eyes angrily at me behind those bi-colored visors, trying to glare the truth out of me.  
Finally getting the will to sit up, seeing as Mituna clearly isn’t planning on joining me on the ground, I assure him now leveled with those suspicious and hollow eyes. ‘Really, it’s nothing to worry over’ adding a thumbs up at the end for good measure.

He twists and curls his lips in thought, or maybe a personal debate on whether or not to push the issue. We inadvertently enter a staring contest; it’s not really uncomfortable, I’m just hoping he’ll leave it at that.

“I know you’re being a lying whore thlut but I gueth thath okay tho long ath you’re okay... With you weren’t thuch a bitchy, cyptic nook thucker though!” He scowls, although it ends up looking more like a playful pout, a sight I can’t help but laugh at. Then just like that, Mituna flashes a wide fanged grin, looking cute as ever. He’s always been the ‘passing storms’ type, quality that tends to work in my favor far too often.

My spirits down themselves… It’s real depressing to know that I have to lie to Mituna, hide my movements and feelings. If I get real, it makes me a motherfucking shitty moirail. Before I let myself sigh a mustard boot shoves my shoulder, I blink and follow it to its already obvious origin.

Mituna continues to smile at me; it didn’t hurt at all so he must want my attention. “Tho you are okay, right?” Once I nod convincingly, as if to add insult to injury, he signs ‘’ at me happily. My vascular pump churns itself in guilt. But there’s no way around it, I gotta do what I gotta do… I force a smile sign back the palest of diamonds, satisfying Mituna’s affections.

“Anyway, gueth what bro! I grinded for five whole thecondth on that thtair thing what the fuck ith that even called? Tharts with an r… Augh forget it, but yeah it wath the raddetht thing ever!” His smile widens proudly.

‘Impressive.’ I complement with a smile which only makes him puff out his chest with a newly enlarged ego. A chuckle makes my shoulders hop and I can’t help but remember the truly acrobatic feats he’d reach on that four wheeled locomotive device, and when his psisonics were at their peak, Mituna would put on the most brilliant shows for the sake of impressing the girl of his dreams.

“Yeah, I’m thuper cool compared to all those thludge thlurping fuckerth, I know, even Latula thaid it was mega rad!”  
I snicker quietly and rest my cheek on a palm, wiggling my eyebrows at him. Mituna laughs dumbly and blushes softly, making me grin and choke down laughter; he really is ridiculously adorable.

“Thut up, athhole!” A knock on my forehead dislodges the laugh from my throat as Mituna fakes anger. Cute. Latula means so much to him... I don’t particularly like her, but I certainly don’t dislike her either. I suppose I’m just glad she’s sincere about her flushed feelings.

‘I never really said anything.’ I tease, making Mituna frown. “Real fucking funny. Aw damn it, tinsel topped thit waffles I think I burtht my filter, laughing tho~ much.” I can almost hear his eyes rolling. It’s nice to be like this, when his issues are imperceptible. A grin and a giggle later, Mituna has moved on.

“AGH HAAAAAGH FUCK THIT, BRO. I TOTALLY FORGOT.” Mituna jumps and shoves his smiling face dangerously close. Narrowly avoiding a head-butt, his nose is barely touching mine. Blinking in response to the sudden burst of energy, I quietly wait for the exciting news.

“Gueth who I got to thee latht…! Uh… latht… the other day!” Expertly recovering, he sits back down in front of me. Curiously, I cock my head to the side, urging him to continue.  
“My anthestor! Only younger. And dead. And blind. And he kind of lookth like a total fuck muffin douthe bag.” Mituna keeps the widest smile on his face.

What? He met his dancestor? ‘When did you talk to him?’ 

“Never, duh. I thaid he looked like a thnot burger, didn’t I?”

I laugh at that. ‘Wicked, that’s exciting.’

“Yeah! But that made me wonder if you’ve met your’th. Well not really when I thaw him I wondered if I thould thay thomething but then he acted like an ath hat tho I thaid no then I thought maybe I thould throw thomething at Meenah who wath there cauthe theth a bitch. Then I kept making rad trickth on my four wheel device. I thtarted wondering that jutht now. Tho have you?”

Letting him finish wearing a half-hearted smile, I try to figure out how to respond. Of course I’ve met my dancestor: Gamzee Makara… Or perhaps he would prefer I think of him as the new Messiah? Actually… I’m sure he would. Groaning internally at that thought, I end up nodding at Mituna.  
“Really? Cool! What’th he like?”

Impudent, indiscreet, lacking charisma or tact, presumptuous, clumsy, overriding and… Shit. I cringe a bit at my inability to hold my motherfucking tongue, even if it was just in my think pan. Unexpectedly, I hear Mituna snicker. “Oh I thee, total fuck thack, huh? Gueth we’re in the thame damned buoyant aquatic traveling device!” He snickers once more, hunching over slightly with an empathetic shrug. I guess he saw me recoil at my thoughts... Contrary to popular belief, he isn’t as imperceptive as he seems. Without anything I can reply with safely, a sheepish smile spreads on my face.

“Well, at leatht we don’t have to deal with the bulge fuckerth all the time, right?”

Wrong. Fate has forced me to manage with what feels so damn unmerited. Constantly. He just doesn’t look like he’s made for such a glorious title. Meanwhile, I, the heir as… Fuck, I’m doing it again. Complaining to myself like that is a motherfucking horrible habit of mine. I feel a real wicked pang of guilt twist my blood pumper thanks to my lack of faith. I mean, surely there’s a reason he was given his destiny, and I was given mine… I’m not but a mute, marginal aid and director. He brings it to life, gives meaning and takes the lime light. And in the end… That’s okay. Yeah… because I just gotta all up and deal with the hand I’ve been dealt. Apparently, my gloomy thoughts reflect on my face enough for Mituna to comment on it.

“Kurloth…? What’s wrong? Did I thay thomething thtupid…?” Scooting closer to me with a worried look, he succumbs to one of his insecurities. On instinct, I shake my head firmly and without doubt ‘Of course not. I was spacing out.’ I comfort, a smile returning to my features. To certify my honesty to him I pat his helmet and stand up.  
‘Why don’t you show me that trick?’ I suggest in hopes of lightening the mood and distracting us both. It works, thankfully, and Mituna quickly forgets the whole thing before pushing it. He jumps to his feet enthusiastically and retrieves his four wheel device, beaming at me.

“It’ll be the raddestht thing you’ve ever fuckin’ THEEN.” Mituna exclaims to dash off somewhere immediately after. A chuckle later I follow after him at a calmer pace. I guess this is okay, being like this, at least when I don’t have things to do, take care of or set in motion; at this point it’s a matter of waiting for the right moment. I need to gain access to the right places, and that takes time to align… I’m left with nothing but the need to be patient for now so… This is okay. 

Besides, that’s nothing compared to eternity. Of course, none of us will reach that either. If all goes well, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ololololololololo hey there I'm not dead. ouo So stuff came up like moving to a internet-less farm in the middle of fucking nowhere, than the whole moving back to the states. Oops. So I am now a New Yorker and I can keep working on this! Thanks to anyone and everyone who gives this a look now and then to see if I worked on it, I'm glad you enjoyed it that much! And for those of you stopping by for the first time well, you have great timing. XD I hope you all like it! Expect more frequent updates. UuU
> 
> Heartsssssssss

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first post here in AOOO! I thought it was about time. XD After all, I've been on here for a year or so and nothin'! I decided it should be a nice KurlozMituna redness, my guilty pleasure. There's not enough of it out there, let alone with a well thought out back story. Who knows, I might make the cut. XD Constructive criticism always appreciated! I'm primarily a tradicional, pencil and paper artist, I have some experience in the literary world, but not at much as alot of you wordsmiths! 
> 
> Welp, that's about it. Hope you like~~~!


End file.
